Owaranai Mono ~ Forevermore
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: Juss a song ficcy by me - Mostly Van's POV about Hitomi ^^; - *warning* my first Esca fic! kinda angsty i think & *a bit of spoiling for the Girl in Gaia Movie!* Enjoy!


hey! It's Hitomi ^^; hehe... yea yea, I know there a bunch of people who use the name Hitomi on Fanfiction.net ^^; I've been obsessed with Escaflowne and its characters for some time now but I never really got the chance/courage to write a fic about it ^^; But after hearing this song... I guess it kinda reminded me of what Van's feelings were at the end of the movie. Anyways, this is my first time writing fiction for Escaflowne... well really, A Girl In Gaia... It's a song ficcy ^^; Hope you enjoy it!   
  
I think this fic is kinda angsty too...  
  
P.S - I LOVE THIS SONG! ^^;  
  
author's notes: *Spoiler for the Girl In Gaia movie* Juss need to get that across ^^; and I do NOT own Escaflowne or A Girl In Gaia or its characters! ^^; Even though I wish I did, I don't .... v.v *weeps*  
  
now, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Owaranai Mono ~ Forevermore  
  
  
  
  
  
Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nai kinou to asu no chigai mo nai  
Mugen ni tsuzuku toki no naka de  
  
Neither joy nor sadness; no difference between yesterday and tomorrow  
Within time that continues endlessly  
  
  
Van stood on top of the cliff that he and Hitomi were together just minutes ago. The sun had already set and the full moon had risen into the sky. "Hitomi..." Van said to himself as he stared off into the sky. He wasn't sad because Hitomi finally got back to her home and yet, he wasn't happy either because she wasn't with him anymore. Van was just, in-between.  
  
  
Itoshisa mo setsunasa mo naku tadayotte kita dake no watashi  
Tashika na mono ni meguri au made  
  
I've just drifted this far without tenderness or pain  
Until I can come across something certain  
  
  
After some time, Van finally decided to head back down. The small city of Adon was celebrating in victory except Van wasn't really in the festive mood. He just wanted time alone. He didn't believe that he was hurt but there was some odd feeling tugging at the back of his heart that he had never felt before. The glorious full moon still could be seen all the way from Adon. Van couldn't get enough of it now. How the moon was so pure and white. It was his guide in the dark of the night. He swore that the moon was that very girl he knew with the most enchanting emerald colored eyes. Throughout the time Van had spent with Hitomi, it was constantly dangerous especially with his brother Folken and the war in Gaia. Because of this, Van never really got to relate his feelings on that Tsubasa no Kami-da. Maybe he did miss her... maybe he didn't... But he knew for sure....  
  
  
Anata ga ite kureta kara watashi wa ikiteiru  
Anata ga kureta nukumori to omoi ni tsumugarete  
  
It's because you're here that I go on living  
Spun into the warmth and feelings you gave me  
  
  
... Hitomi had changed his life. She did something to his heart that hardly anyone else has ever done... and that was made him love and cherish life once again. He had lost those feelings so long ago when the war began and when he studied the art of war. Of course, there was always Merle, yet Van never really thought much of her more than a little sister he loved and cared about.  
  
  
Hohoemi to namida no aru kako o mirai e tsunagu you ni  
Aruite yukeru ima no watashi  
  
So that I can connect a past of smiles and tears to the future  
I can walk on now  
  
  
Van felt alone and life bothered him endlessly. As the King of Adon, Van had many duties which he must fulfill except, he didn't want to. He didn't want to be a king yet. Van wanted to be free and maybe, he wanted to be with Hitomi too. Van knew he had responsibilities as a king, yet he knew he wouldn't feel happy being part empty.   
  
'Hitomi will come back...'  
  
Van kept this thought in his mind as he pictured Hitomi back in Gaia, sharing happiness, joy and laughter together, without the war in Gaia interfering. Because of this, Van will continue to wait for her.   
  
  
Anata ga inaku natte mo watashi wa wasurenai  
Anata ga kureta hohoemi to omoi ga aru kagiri  
  
Though you may be gone one day, I won't forget  
I have the smiles and emotions you gave me  
  
  
Replaying the events he had encounter with Hitomi, he remembered the pain, the tears, the joy, the smiles and comfort he had when he was with her. Holding onto these memories, Van knew that she may not come back. Hitomi had her own life, and so did he. But even through time, Van knew, he could never forget what that goddess of wings did to him. Hitomi treated him like no other and her respected her for that.  
  
  
Kokoro no naka ni ima mo ikizuku atataka de tashika na mono  
Hitori de mo shinjite ikeru yuuki o kureta mono  
...Forevermore  
  
Even now within my heart, a certain warmth lives on  
Which gave me, though alone, the strength to believe and live on  
....Forevermore  
  
  
Closing his eyes as he stretched out on the grass, Van noticed that it was morning already. The sun was rising from the horizon as night began to disappear. The cool air of the early morning chilled his bare arms yet the beams from the sun kept his face warm, very much like the feelings he received whenever he thought of Hitomi. She was his new found strength. Even if she wasn't with him, Hitomi will always be in his heart. Maybe he did love her...  
  
  
Watashi no nukumori o dareka ni tsutaetai  
Watashi no dekiru hohoemi o dareka ni okuritai  
Omoi ni tsumu....gare...te.... yuku  
  
I want to tell someone about my warmth  
To send the smiles I can smile  
Still spun into these feelings,.... I go on  
  
  
Sighing happily as she felt the warmth of the sun rise, Hitomi felt as if Van was beside her. The warmth was serene. She truly did miss that hot headed warrior she had left behind in Gaia. Realizing how late it was to be up, Hitomi climbed through her window into her room from the roof. If her mother were to her on the roof, she would be in extreme trouble for staying up so late. Climbing into bed and sliding under her blanket, Hitomi rested her head on her pillow as she slept on her side. The sun had risen and the rays of sunlight beamed past her window and onto her face, warming it instantly. With a wide smile, Hitomi muttered something before slipping into a blissful and peaceful slumber.  
  
'Someday Van... we will see each other again. I just know it.'  
  
  
Forevermore...  
  
  
  
  
...Owari... - ...the end...  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
  
Wow! It's done! ^^; I think it might be a little OOC ish... oh well, I hope you like this, like I said earlier, it's my first time writing fiction for Escaflowne ^_^ Well, Girl in Gaia but you get the idea...  
  
ja!  
~Hitomi~ 


End file.
